prison_architect_gamefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Комната казни
Казнь '''над заключённым '''проходит в комнате для казни. Чтобы кого-то казнить, игрок должен выполнить несколько условий: # Исследовать юриста, построить для него офис и смертную казнь. # Иметь камеру размеченную как "только для смертников" (С помощью размещения). # Иметь камеру с максимальным уровнем безопасности. Это нужно, если приговор заменили пожизненным заключением, заключённые приговорённые к смертной казни не прибудут, если нет этой камеры. # Иметь заключённых приговорённых к смертной казни и рабочую комнату для казни. После того, как предварительные условия выполнены, игрок может нажать на заключенного и назначить выполнение. Необязательно, но можно поставить стулья для свидетелей. Комната казни Казнь заключённого начнётся после следующих задач: * Заблокировать всю тюрьму. - Работает подобно нажатия на кнопку блокировка, предназначенное, чтобы игрок сфокусировался на проведении казни. * Проверьте установку. - Запускает механизм проверки и ии проверяет, чтобы убедиться, что исполнение казни возможно. * Выполните детали для казни. - Приходит духовный наставник, который идет к камере заключенного, а так же директор тюрьмы и начальник охраны. * Сопроводите свидетелей к установке. - Приходят свидетели, это как правило родственники заключённого и потерпевшие. * Сопроводите заключенного к установке. - Заключённый идёт в комнату казни. Это его последние шаги. * КАЗНЬ - Дайте приказ опустить рубильник. * Свидетели и охранники расходятся. - Сотрудники возвращаются к работе, а свидетели к домой. * Заключительный отчет. - Дает отчет об исполнении, а также добавляет или отнимает у игрока деньги, соответственно. После выполнения казни, охранник переносит тело в катафалку. Помилование Что это? Помилование это возможность, в процентах, что How does it affect the execution? It doesn't. You can execute someone even if the clemency is 100%, and if the execution is fine and they were guilty and deserved the punishment, you will be awarded $10,000. But if you do so and it turns out that they were innocent or would have been moved down to Maximum Security then you will be fined $50,000; all death-row prisoners will be taken away from your prison by bus, and the intake queue for death-row prisoners will become empty. Should this occur 3 times, you will be fired. However, there are exceptions. If the clemency is underneath the State Approved Conviction Strength, which by default is 5%, but can be raised by the lawyer to make it 10%, then even if they are innocent then you will not be fined, and will get the $10,000 compensation. Appeals Using a parole room and the program "Death Row Appeal", you can run an appeal for your Death Row prisoners. Each one lasts four in game hours, and will either move the prisoner to maximum security (getting them off of death row), release them due to them being innocent, or lower their clemency chance. The appeal hearing consists of the prisoner, his lawyer and a magistrate. A death row prisoner can only apeal once every four days. Требования * Электрический стул Trivia * The execution room and the execution feature was implemented in the Alpha 31 update. * Death Row prisoners are rare, however you can add them to your intake pool by editing the game files. * Each prisoner has a percentage of being innocent meaning you could have multiple outcomes for the same prisoner. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Баги *As of Alpha 31, execution counts as a prisoner death, meaning you will be unable to sell your prison or buy/sell prison shares for 24hr after an execution. This also might count towards the death count, if your prison is close to failing due to criminal negligence. This bug has been fixed in Alpha 32. Категория:Комнаты